The invention relates to making aircraft.
It is known, in particular from document FR 2 894 869, to make the fuselage of an airplane by means of frames that are covered in a skin. The frames are circular in shape and form the framework of the fuselage. The frames are placed one by one on a mandrel which carries them in their final relative positions. The frames are then connected to one another, associated with other parts of the framework, and covered with a skin. Nevertheless, that assembly technique gives rise to cycle times that are relatively lengthy, with high recurrent costs.